


Comparison

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Narrative, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: Eunwoo and Moonbin are total opposite, but beneath that, when they were compared, they have similarities besides the same handsome face of them.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Comparison

Everybody who knows Eunwoo and Moonbin agreed that both of them are really different, a complete opposite. Eunwoo are school geek, he practically lives for study, even he is not debuted in Astro, he will become something because he can do well everywhere. On the other hand, Moonbin lives to play. If Eunwoo plans what he will do it the next day, Moonbin embraces the surprise of the day. Eunwoo is composed, while Moonbin is more spontaneous. They are the opposite of each other. But beneath that, when they were compared, there are so many similarities between them. 

Moonbin and Eunwoo are both hard-working. Hard-working enough to make the other 4 members should snap at them so they stop. It's not a new thing when they cant find Moonbin in his room, he must be in the practice room, dancing, or in the gym. Meanwhile the later always think he is a burden and he is not getting enough to debut in Astro, If Eunwoo is not out for his personal schedule, he will go to the dance practice room, blasting their song loud enough to deaf his ears while dancing it. If no dance practice available, he just runs on a personal recording room. Playing and practice singing whatever he wants until he finds his voice is enough. 

All 4 Astro members agree, one of the similarities between them is how both of them really good at running away. Yes, they are actually really good at confronting problems. For Jinwoo, Eunwoo and Moonbin are great members to talk if he needs an opinion. They are very professional when it comes to works. They can probably solve any problem they encounter, from forgetting lyrics or move, broken microphones, costume fail, named it, they know how to solve. But never ask about how to solve problems about feeling, that what are their similarities comes, running away. When feelings involved, they are really good at dismisses, run away, change the topic, and everything. All other members are actually very tired of that. There is one time they tried to sit both of them in one table to sort it out but it only ends in silence even Myungjun is afraid to open his mouth. Moonbin and Eunwoo like to run away as in literal meaning, When Moonbin is stressed, the first thing he does is going on a run. He will run hard enough to forget any of his problems and only remember his heavy breath. Eunwoo chooses to drive away, both the literal term of running away from problem they face. 

The last similarity Astro member realized from the two-member is how they love. Love language has lots of kinds. Sanha shows it by giving his cuteness. Jinwoo shows by showing his careness and his wisefull word. Minhyuk shows it by how he pats the shoulder after practice back to back. Or Myungjun's is shown by his willingness to cheer them up. But both Moonbin and Eunwoo have the same love language. It silences. Both Eunwoo and Moonin are showing their love by silent, by a gaze that lingers a little longer, by hand that holds a little tighter, or by smiles that shine a little brighter 

In the end, it's no secret that Eunwoo and Moonbin love each other but they also know the loves will never make it out. Behind every run and heavy barbells, Moonbin did, behind every practice drill and tons schedule Eunwoo did, it's their way to keep their love for themself. Both Moonbin and Eunwoo are amazing at running away for their feeling, bury it with other emotions above, locked it deep inside their heart. Other members try their best to talk that it's never wrong, it's fine, and it's completely ok to date another member but both Eunwoo and Moonbin just keep silent. Then the members realized, it's their way to show their love. Not by talk it out but keep it by themself, and safe it just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. for the foremost, this is actually my writing assignment, comparison and contrast essay, and since I have only Moonbin and Eunwoo in my head, I decided to make this first so I can focus on my task. Because there is no way I turn this fic to my teacher, ill be doomed.  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
